hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Maryland Tornado Outbreak
The 2019 Maryland Tornado Outbreak '''was a catastrophic tornado outbreak that affected the U.S. state of Maryland on April 28, 2019. The outbreak spawned 39 tornadoes in Maryland, making it the largest tornado outbreak in Maryland history. Tornadoes were recorded from Montgomery County to Cecil County, including Baltimore City. There were 6 violent tornadoes in the outbreak, making it the largest amount of violent tornadoes in the Mid-Atlantic. This included 4 EF4s and 2 EF5s, also making this outbreak having the most EF5's in the Mid-Atlantic. There were also 6 EF3s, 7 EF2s, 7 EF1s, and 13 EF0s. Several Communities were devastated by the outbreak, such as Gaithersburg, Rockville, Columbia, Ellicott City, Baltimore, Owings Mill, Towson, Parkville, and White Marsh. However, the hardest hit area was Harford County, where both of the EF5s occurred. Most of the 345 fatalities came from the Bel Air Tornado, which traveled directly through the town, killing 145 people and injuring thousands. The other EF5 struck the communities of Abingdon, Belcamp, and Aberdeen, killing 53 people and injuring hundreds. In the aftermath of the outbreak, Maryland Governor Larry Hogan declared a State of Emergency for Montgomery, Howard, Baltimore, Harford, and Cecil Counites. U.S. President Donald Trump later declared Harford County as a disaster area, allowing FEMA funding. A total of 345 people were killed, 2079 injured, and $3.5 Billion dollars in damage, most of which came from Harford County. Montgomery County Tornadoes The first tornado of the outbreak touched down at 1:55PM that day, when an EF1 tornado struck the town of Travilah, injuring 10. Another storm that was traveling west of the Travilah cell dropped a brief EF0 that passed east of Darnestown. Nobody was hurt/killed from this tornado. The Darnestown cell then dropped a powerful EF3 tornado that tore through Gaithersburg, killing 7 and injuring 23 others. The eastern Travilah cell then spawned a violent EF4 tornado that struck Rockville, devastating the downtown area, killing 20 and injuring 57. The same tornado then continued on to Leisure World, killing 5 more, before dissipating. Another cell that was traveling east of Travilah dropped a brief EF0 that passed through the Rollins Park neighborhood of Northern Bethesda, injuring 1 person when a woman's car lost control and hit a light post from the high winds. She suffered minor injuries. The same cell then spawned another brief EF1 tornado that hit Aspen Hill. Minor damage occurred, but one person was killed when a tree fell on a man's car as he was sitting in it. The cell that spawned the Rockville/Leisure World tornado dropped another tornado Montgomery County; another brief EF0 that caused minor damage to Anscroft. The same cell then dropped the final tornado in Montgomery County; another EF0 that caused minor damage to Ashton-Sandy Spring. 1 person was injured. In total, 33 were killed, 92 were injured, and more than $25 million dollars in damages occurred. Howard County Tornadoes The cells that spawned the Montgomery County tornadoes made their way into Howard County, where severe damage occurred. The cell that spawned the Aspen Hill EF1 dropped a strong EF2 tornado that hit western Fulton, injuring 2 people. As the tornado was dissipating, the Rockville cell dropped an EF1 tornado that hit the community of Highland. Nobody here was killed or injured. The Gaithersburg cell began to dissipate as 2 new cells formed; one near Dayton and one near Clarksville. The Dayton cell spawned another strong, long lived EF2 tornado that traveled from Dayton to Woodmark. 3 were killed, and 7 were injured. The Clarksville cell then spawned a brief EF0 north of the town; very minor damage occurred, and no injuries were recorded. The cell that spawned the Fulton EF2 then spawned a very violent EF4 tornado that devastated Columbia. Because of heavy preparedness time, the number of fatalities was low, but damage was still extreme. 11 were killed, and 398 were injured. As this tornado was occurring, the Clarksville storm spawned another brief, weak EF0 near the Harpers Choice neighborhood of Columbia; once again, minor damage occurred and no injuries were recorded. The Woodmark tornado then spawned an EF1 in a neighborhood way east of Ellicott City. Minor damage occurred, and 1 person was injured by flying debris. Meanwhile, the Rockville cell, which had just passed over Columbia without producing anything for a while, spawned a powerful EF3 tornado that struck Ellicott City, still recovering from the catastrophic flooding 1 year earlier. Here, 17 people were killed, and 457 others were hurt. Meanwhile, the Woodmark cell spawned the last tornado in Howard County; A high end EF0 that caused minor damage and killed 1 person and injured 5 others. In total, 32 were killed, 870 were injured, and more than $246 million dollars in damages occurred. Baltimore County/Baltimore City Tornadoes Baltimore County and Baltimore City were also hit hard by the outbreak. Harford County Tornadoes Harford County was the hardest hit county of the outbreak. Cecil County Tornadoes Cecil County was the last county to receive tornadoes as the storms moved out of the state and over the Atlantic. Notable Tornadoes '''Gaithersburg, Maryland- This powerful, EF3 tornado first touched down southwest of Gaithersburg at around 2:00PM. The tornado was spawned by the cell which produced an EF0 east of Darnestown. The tornado was, at first, a stovepipe tornado. The tornado passed through the Kentlands neighborhood of the town as an EF1-2 tornado, damaging tons of homes. As it exited the neighborhood, it intensified into a powerful, EF3, almost EF4 tornado, with winds upwards of 160MPH. Hundreds of homes and businesses were severely damaged. The tornado tracked almost right through the downtown area. It then exited the town and soon dissipated after. 7 people were killed, and 23 others were hurt, some severely. Rockville, Maryland- This violent tornado touched down north of Travliah, where an EF1 previously hit. Category:Tornadoes